Surprise
by rureadingyt
Summary: What will Angela find when she returns


*I do not own any of the characters*

"Booth, what are we supposed to do?" Bones asked in a rather panicked voice "Angela and Hodgens are coming back from their extended honeymoon tomorrow."

"We do the same thing we did before they left, solve cases, bicker and get the job done."

"You know what I mean Booth, Ange is going to freak when she finds out we got married without her knowing it." Bones replied

"There is no reason she has to know, we can still keep it a secret…I mean we were married for 5 months before she left for her honeymoon and she never realized anything, so why does anything have to change now.

"Because Booth, in the 8 months she was away I gave birth to our daughter, and although I hid my pregnancy before she left there is not really any way I can hide her now."

"Well then here's what we do, go to the store and buy earplugs then wear them around her until she lets out the squeal that she will undoubtedly let loose when she finds out, and then we just take things one step at a time."

"Taking things one step at a time I agree with, it makes sense, however earplugs Booth? There is no way I am doing that.

"So how do you want to break the news to her Bones, let her find out or just tell her first thing?"

"Well I think we should give her a little time to figure it out herself, but if nothing happens I guess we will have to tell her."

"Alright, sounds good, but to be honest with you I was less nervous about telling Cullen than I am about telling your best friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(the next morning)

"Sweetie!" Angela screamed the second she got back into the Jeffersonian and relatively close to Brennan's office. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Ange" Brennan said while getting up to give her friend a hug. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Amazing, fantastic, I am the luckiest woman alive, I am so glad Hodgens and I stayed the extra 7 months in Hawaii. Anything new happen around here while I was away?"

"Um, Zack got a new girlfriend that he seems to really like, her name's Heather." Bones said while hoping that the hint of romance would make Angela leave her office before she spotted the ring on Brennan's finger. She was lucky, because as soon as the words were out of her mouth Angela's eyes popped open and she left the office muttering to herself about having to talk with Zack, and promising to return later for some serious "girl talk."

Brennan let loose a sigh of relief as Angela left believing that she would have a few moments of peace before it was time to go meet her husband and daughter for lunch. However that was not the case as Booth rounded the corner and entered her office announcing that they had a case and needed to leave immediately. As Brennan packed up her case and got her jacket she asked "Booth where is Rachel going to stay while we are out in the field?"

"I just left her with Cam a few minutes ago, she can stay there until we get back."

"What! Booth you can't be serious, we are trying not to make it blatantly obvious about the fact that we are together, and you decide to bring our daughter to work!"

"Whoa, Bones calm down, I told Cam that if Angela or Hodgens asks who Rachel is to say that she was a friends kid, and the babysitter could not be reached but the parents had an emergency to deal with so she had said she would take care of her."

"And what about Zach, he knows who Rachel is"

"I told Zach that he was under strict orders not to say a word, and that he did not want to know what the penalty would be"

"Ok then, this is still a very bad idea but we have to go so there is nothing we can do about it now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(about an hour later)

"Cam, have you seen Angela?" Hodgens asked walking into the bodiless autopsy room "I was going to take her out for lunch."

"I haven't seen her recently, the last time I saw her she was prying poor Zach for information about his new girlfriend Heather."

"Really, Zach got a girl while I was away?"

"Ya, he did, you might want to check the lounge for Angela…I think they were headed in that direction."

'Ok, I will but one last question. Who's that?" Hodgens asked pointing to Rachel who was asleep in her car seat.

"Her name is Rachel, and I got stuck babysitting her while her parents attended to something, apparently the babysitter could not be reached."

"Oh, well ok then, she's a cutie, I bet Angela would love her, how long is she here for."

"A while" Cam responded while thinking to herself just how long Rachel would be present at the Jeffersonian.

"Ok well, catch ya later than I might pop in after lunch with Angela to see if Rachel is up"

"Later then Hodgens" Cam said in a relieved voice as she had at least fooled one person into believing that the little girl asleep in the chair was not the daughter of Angela's best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(after lunch)

"Oh, my, GOD, you were right, she is precious," Angela cooed as she and Hodgens walked back into the lab after their lunch. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, I don't think her parents would object" Cam said with a smirk as she realized that Brennan and Booth were just returning from the field.

"Oh, Bren, Booth, have you met Rachel?" Angela asked while still looking at the baby.

With a stunned expression on his face Booth said "Um, yah, once or twice."

"Ok, well I have to get back to my office; there are a few things I need to clear up before the new body comes in, so I will catch up with you all later." As Angela watched her best friend walk away she noticed something glittering on her hand.

"STOP!!! Bren get back here right now!" Angela screeched as she placed Rachel into Booth's arms in an attempt to get to Brennan faster. As she walked up to her best friend Brennan gave Booth a helpless look seeming to convey the fact that she believed they were caught, and within moments the full force of Angela would be upon them. "What is this?" Angela demanded as she grabbed Brennan's hand.

"A ring"

"Thank you, I am not a complete idiot. What I want to know is why you are wearing it."

"Can't I just wear a ring when I want to?"

"Yes, you can, however you can not wear a ring on that finger and still expect to get a date! Everyone will think you are married."

"What if that's what I want them to think?"

"Well you will just have to….wait, what did you just say?" Angela stammered

"I said, 'what if I want them to think I am married?"

"There is no reason a single woman should want to be considered married, unless, wait, did…are you…married."

"Yes"

Angela's face dropped as she attempted to process the information that had seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks. It was at that time Hodgens decided to enter the conversation, "Wait, you are, when?

"A little over a year."

By this time Angela had regained her breath "Wait what I was here a year ago, and I never went to any wedding, nor did I notice a ring.

"Well there was no formal service, and I did not start wearing the ring until about 6 months ago."

"I just can't believe that you went and got married, I mean you are so against marriage, it must have taken your husband some major convincing to get you to agree.

"Not really" Booth said as Brennan shot daggers at him with her glare.

"Hold up" Ange stated as she whirled around to face the FBI agent "How would you know?"

"I was there"

"Ok, now that's just weird why somebody would choose to propose to their girlfriend in front of her partner" Hodgens started until Angela cut him off with a high pitched squeal. "Oh, my go Booth, you ring matches Brennans!"

"Yep" Booth said as he made his way over to his wife "It does"

"So does that mean"

"If you are asking if Booth and I are married then yes Angela we are" Brennan said in her matter of fact tone of voice. "And one more thing Ange" Bren said with a smirk in her voice " I would like you to meet my daughter Rachel"


End file.
